


Karma

by feudartifice



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, 修罗场, 炮友转正
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feudartifice/pseuds/feudartifice
Summary: 崔范奎对没有结果的炮友关系感到厌倦，选择与工作中认识的男人约会，崔范奎被送回家时却刚好碰到在家的姜泰现。
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Karma

“还是要大杯冰柠檬茶带走吗？”崔范奎瞟了一眼面前的人戴的工牌，名字还挺好听的。

“嗯。你都记得了。”穿着柔软西装外套和牛仔裤的男人不好意思地笑了一下。

“对呀，你总是这个时间来，我记得的。”

“就你自己？”

“嗯，另外那个最近生病请假了。”

崔范奎熟练地在机器上点单然后打印出标签，拿出pos机刷卡，把小票撕下来递给男人的时候，不小心碰到了对方的手指。

两个人对视笑了一下，崔范奎低头转身去做饮料。

崔范奎打工的这家咖啡店旁边有大学和写字楼，平时生意很好，到中午和晚上大学生和上班族习惯来买杯饮料和小点心，虽然工作辛苦但也还算能扛下来。只是崔范奎自己没什么特别的爱好，休息的日子总是觉得很无聊。

做饮料的时候，脑海里回放刚才和人手指碰到的情景，一下子就想起了姜泰现。

算上今天，已经有两个星期没跟他见面了。

那天崔范奎拿着手机按照他的描述的衣着见到真人的时候吓了一跳，没想到软件上的自拍居然是真的。本来以为这种帅哥不至于到软件上找人，绝对是网图，只是抱着试试看的心态约了见一面。结果当天就稀里糊涂地上了床，好像一切都来得顺理成章，没有经过反复的推拉和试探，想到的就莫名其妙地做了。

两个人最少两三天就要见一面，姜泰现是学生崔范奎也没什么钱，住了一两次酒店之后崔范奎就让姜泰现以后都来他家。

但是崔范奎渐渐觉得自己的想法好像没有那么单纯了。姜泰现在他旁边睡着的时候，崔范奎看着他的脸，常常有“旁边的这个人是我男朋友就好了“的想法，床上拥抱的时候也想时间再长一点。有时候走神，一下子就会想到姜泰现在床上黑黑的眼珠盯着自己的样子。想起他的时候，连自己都意识不到自己会脸上浮现微笑。

也不敢跟朋友说这些事，就在网上发帖问该怎么办，下面的评论无一例外都叫他趁着现在还没有爱到脑门发热赶紧跑。

是啊，如果对方想恋爱，早就说了吧，本来大家就是玩玩的。是动心的自己太可笑了。

已经有段时间没有联系他了，想强迫自己尽快断了这段关系，加上这段时间搭班生病，他一个人上两个人的班，也累得没时间处理这些事情。

也有可能是在逃避拖延。姜泰现给他发消息问他好几次有没有空，他都说自己要上班，然后把对话框删掉，对方也不再追问。

“吸管和杯套在那边。”把做好的饮料放在台面上，转身准备给下一个顾客点单。

“那个，你今天什么时候下班呀？你今天是早班，晚上下班，或许，应该不会很晚？”

崔范奎被叫住，有点困惑地挠挠头，“嗯，今天没有晚班，晚上六点就能走了。”

“那你还有别的安排吗，一起吃晚饭聊聊天？”男人不好意思地低头看自己的那杯饮料。

崔范奎习惯性地想拒绝，但是他突然想到，这也许是能快速忘掉姜泰现的机会，或许发展得好，有了新的念想，就不会再想着他了。

他想给自己这个机会。

“好啊，那你六点多一点过来，我差不多就换好衣服了。”

下班的时候男人果然在咖啡店门口等着他。

“抱歉啊，没有提前问你爱吃什么，烤肉行吗？打了一圈电话，我觉得挺好吃的店只有烤肉店还有位置了。”

“没关系啊，毕竟也是今天临时决定的。”崔范奎调皮地笑了下，“我不吃的东西可多了。”

“那……我们换一家？”男人表情有点窘迫。

“开玩笑的啦，肉都不吃的话还怎么在这个世界活下去啊！走吧走吧，快带我去。”

崔范奎想抓住男人的手臂，想了想最终还是放下了，只是笑着紧紧跟着他。

“不爱吃吗？我看你吃几口就不动了……我还挺喜欢这家店的，经常和朋友一起来。”

“啊，那倒没有，我本来吃的就不多，不过我觉得很好吃，我还是第一次来这里！”

男人放松地笑了。“那就好，怕你不爱吃。范奎啊，时间还早，要不要随便逛逛？”

两个人交换了各自的基本信息之后，崔范奎很自然地就叫他哥，莫名地多出来一种信任和依赖的感觉。虽然聊天的时候偶尔有尴尬冷场，但是对方不好意思的时候笑着眯起来的眼睛却很可爱，总体来说还挺开心的，两个人都喜欢打游戏，也算有共同话题，相处起来很轻松。

两个人并肩走在商场里。崔范奎想，如果这样能发展下去也不错。

姜泰现跟他好像没什么共同话题，两个人平时说话都很没营养。记得买避孕套，家里没有了；我半个小时后去你家；或者两个人倒在床上崔范奎用他的手机点外卖问他要吃什么，姜泰现说你按你吃的点吧，反正挑食的又不是我。

他除了姜泰现就在附近的大学读书之外对他也没什么了解，甚至都不知道他学什么。应该是脑子很聪明的人吧，反正给崔范奎十年他也考不上那里。虽然就在那所学校的隔壁做咖啡，物理上的距离很近，但是那道坎却是他怎么都跨不过的。

大概就像他自己，虽然有过无数次的肌肤之亲，但是好像怎么也不可能挣脱两个人之间微妙的阻隔。

抬头看着身边男人的侧脸，看起来很温柔，大概伸手就可以很轻易地触到。

“那个，哥家住在哪里呀。”崔范奎假装不经意地提了一嘴。

“还好离我上班的地方不太远，几站地铁就到了，还挺方便的。”

“那边房租怎么样？我也想搬到近一点的地方，通勤太远了，每天回家都累得半死。”

“你现在住哪啊？”

“A线末站，都要到郊区了......”

“怎么住的那么远？”

“是我父母的老房子来着，我赚的也不多打算省点房租，但是太辛苦了......而且......”

“怎么了？感觉那边，治安不太好？”

“是啊......而且最近特别可怕，你听说最近发生的抢劫案吗，还没破......年关将近又是冬天，犯罪分子都在冲业绩......所以我最近也在琢磨着搬家......”

“那我最近帮你留意一下，看看有没有合适的。”

”哈哈，那拜托你了。”

“也挺晚的了，今天还挺开心的。”崔范奎冲他笑笑，“那我们之后再约？”

“好，我送你回去吧，天都黑了，是我说要跟你逛逛的，送你回去我放心点。”

崔范奎推他一把，“干嘛啦，我又不是女孩子！我可以自己回家啦！”

他觉得面前的男人真的好像很容易地就掉进了自己的圈套。他不敢跟姜泰现耍这些小心眼，猜想大概是很快地被识破然后留他一个人气急败坏地尴尬吧。

也许这就是无法成为恋人的原因。

”没关系的，怎么说我也是哥哥，而且，你看着就是不让人放心的样子。”

“那好，我们路上可以接着聊，不然这样突然分别我还有点寂寞。我跟你说啊，最近新出的那款游戏......”

到家门口，崔范奎没有开门，眼睛圆滚滚地盯着面前的男人，“那个，今天真的谢谢你了，这么晚了还送我回来，你回去也注意安全哦，到家了记得给我发条消息。今天太晚了，等哪天我休息，我们可以在我家打游戏！”

“好，那我走了，回去帮你看附近的房子。”男人挥挥手，下了楼梯。

崔范奎刚想按密码开门，没想到门自己打开了，姜泰现就穿着一条裤子裸着上身站在玄关。

”哥今天怎么回来得这么晚。”

崔范奎下意识地去看男人，他当然没来得及走远，就在楼梯平台，听到有人说话也抬起头看着站在门框里的姜泰现。

“啊，这是我弟弟！有时候会来我这边住！我没想到他在家.....”

男人识相地笑了笑，接着往楼下走了。

崔范奎挤进屋子里，飞快地把门甩上，“姜泰现！你怎么在我家啊！”

“我给哥发了消息啊，说了今晚来。你有事的话就回我了，而且你今天不是没有晚班吗，我以为你有空。”

看了眼手机，果然几条未读都是他。崔范奎叹了口气，不想跟他扯皮了，“你回宿舍吧，我今天太累了，等会我给你打车钱。”

“那是哥的朋友？”

“男朋友！”崔范奎在钱包里翻出几张钞票塞给姜泰现，“你走吧我今天想早点睡觉。”

崔范奎目不斜视地走过他面前，自己拿了浴巾和睡衣去洗澡。

崔范奎一边在浴室摔摔打打，一边控制不住地火气往上冒。好讨厌这个人啊！明明都下定决心离开了，怎么又自己找上门来烦他啊！而且好不容易有点进展，又被他搞得泡汤了。这几天一直拒绝，他心里就没点数吗？难道炮友之间不联系不就是断了的意思吗？

崔范奎正在低头冲身上的泡沫，浴室的门突然被打开。

“姜泰现，你干嘛啊！”

还在思考先用浴巾裹住自己还是先把他赶出去，姜泰现已经把他的手钳住，崔范奎两手被按着，像投降的姿势举起来，整个人被紧紧地扣在瓷砖壁上。

“你放开！”热水还在往身上冲。

姜泰现也不理他，把他压得死死的，崔范奎一点都动弹不得。突然感觉脖子侧面一痛，然后舌尖一点点舔过牙印，比洗澡水还热的嘴唇和舌头慢慢在脖颈上移动吮吸，然后又是猝不及防的一口，痛得崔范奎龇牙咧嘴。

“别乱动。”

姜泰现把他两只手举过头顶用一只手控制住，另一只手下去在他胸口抚摸，用大拇指在他乳尖周围打圈，揉搓那里格外柔软的皮肤。姜泰现当然知道他这里最敏感，一碰就起反应。

果然，姜泰现明显感觉崔范奎的身体一阵阵地发抖，不再像刚才那样硬邦邦的，支撑不住地要软在他怀里，可是还是咬牙挺着。刚才抵抗他又消耗了不少力气，崔范奎在力量和体力方面根本不是他的对手。

姜泰现的身体也被热水润透了，两个人的皮肤潮湿而滚烫地黏着，仿佛有一层又浓又黏的胶水把两个人吸在一起，耳边还是不停的哗啦啦的水声。崔范奎能感觉到身后腹部线条分明的筋肉，滚烫的阴茎顶着洞口，随时准备把他贯穿。

姜泰现把下巴搁在他肩膀上，“哥谈恋爱了？”

“要你管。”崔范奎咬牙忍着，声音像从牙缝里挤出来。

“我不想你跟别人谈。”姜泰现扶着自己的阴茎在洞口蹭着，有意无意地稍微把头探进去又蹭到洞口周围的肉上，”而且，那个人看起来挺介意你有个‘弟弟’的。”

在姜泰现面前丢了这么大的人，妄想撩汉以失败告终，还是因为他才失败的，崔范奎已经气急败坏了，“到底跟你有什么关系啊？”身体这样被控制着，姜泰现又故意不进去，现在还在这跟他像橡皮糖一样说些有的没的，崔范奎的智商和耐心都在快速下线。

“感觉你也不怎么喜欢他啊。难道你们也做过了，他比我强？也不像。哥都没让他进门，不过你们在门外说的话我听得一清二楚，还要约人下次来家里，看来是发展对象......”

崔范奎快要被姜泰现身体和心理的双重羞辱气哭了，“我喜欢你，行了吧！你早就看出来了吧！”说着又想挣脱，“你能不能走啊我求......”

“你”字还没说出口，后穴被一下子顶开，半个月没做又没有扩张，崔范奎一个腿软差点摔倒，刚才还憋着的眼泪直接被挤出来了。虽然觉得痛，但是也确实很想要被进入，崔范奎慢慢在深深浅浅的动作里失去了理智，不想去想刚才自己被激得告白的事情，随着他的动作嗯嗯啊啊地叫起来。

好想看着他，抱着他，吻他。

大概这是最后一次了吧。

姜泰现也憋了半个月，平时没有感觉，可是真的见不到了才知道被想念啃咬的感觉。刚才他说喜欢自己，那意思就是崔范奎承认是他的东西了吧，可是为什么又让他走呢？他被温热又有弹性的甬道包裹着，思考不了这么复杂的问题，他怎么也要不够，想把崔范奎操碎了融在自己怀里，让崔范奎变成他的所有物，谁都不能碰。

“我帮哥哥......弄出来......”在浴室呆得太久，两个人都有点氧气不足，沉重的呼吸重叠交错在一起，姜泰现去碰崔范奎前面，握着上下摩擦。

“射......里面......”崔范奎已经被操得腿软了，自己也射了姜泰现一手。

微凉的精液射在肠道里，崔范奎慢慢清醒，意识到这确实是最后一次了。

姜泰现默默地帮崔范奎清理后面，然后两个人用浴巾擦干自己的身体，死一般地寂静。

“你可以在沙发睡一晚，这么晚了我也不想赶你。你想要的都听到了，真的求你以后再也别找我了。”崔范奎套上睡觉穿的大T恤，不去看他的眼睛。

姜泰现还是不说话。

“哑巴了？刚才不是挺会分析的吗？”

“哥什么都挺好的，就是太吵了。”

崔范奎的嘴巴被姜泰现堵住，姜泰现的嘴唇软软弹弹的，好像果冻。崔范奎本来想闭紧嘴巴，可是一碰到全身的毛孔都在噗噗噗地炸开，控制不住地去咬他的嘴唇，不知道什么时候姜泰现的舌尖就蹿了进来勾着他的舌头。

和平时床上的吻不一样，这个吻每一步动作都小心而谨慎，像慢慢咬破满满的灌汤包，像吃刚离火的泡菜汤里的豆腐，像含了一大口提拉米苏在嘴里随时要被可可粉呛到。

姜泰现把崔范奎圈在怀里，崔范奎像抓紧过山车的护栏一样抓紧姜泰现的衣服。

“这是我的初吻。”

“如果你想谈恋爱的话，可以和我谈。”

好喜欢他啊，真的好喜欢。

姜泰现托着崔范奎的屁股把他抱起来，害怕掉下来崔范奎用两条腿夹紧他的腰，黏黏糊糊的吻像是永远也没有结束。

全身几乎都被对方吻遍了，姜泰现后背都是粉红的抓痕，崔范奎的肩膀上被咬的牙印还没消，两个人脖子胸口大腿都是吻痕。

“好奇怪啊，什么时候到床上的。”就像他们第一次交合那样莫名其妙。

“我们好好做一次好不好。”姜泰现哑着嗓子问他。

尾声

在温暖的怀抱里醒来，崔范奎下意识地在胸口蹭了蹭。

不对，这是谁啊。

想躲开胳膊却被紧紧挽住，“哥哥去哪里......”

花半分钟搞清楚了状况，崔范奎一边把自己从姜泰现身上摘出来，一边慌张地找手机，“哥上班好像要迟到了......”

“我帮哥请了假。”

“啊？”

“因为第一天，我想要哥哥陪我。”

“不行，这个月的全勤奖还有加班费......”

“我可以养哥哥嘛......”姜泰现抱着崔范奎不放。

“搞清楚状况啊！你住在我家，是我养你！”

“而且大学生，不用上学的吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 本来想写做三次的，但是实在写得太累了。。。  
> 2\. 还有一些有的没的铺垫内容就是33工作的咖啡馆在44的大学附近嘛，其实44早就看上了咖啡小妹33，下载交友软件也是想碰碰运气神差鬼使，结果一下子就碰到33了，所以两个人就是命运驱使一定要在一起的，这个地方没想好怎么自然地加到正文中，就当成44的小秘密吧哈哈。  
> 3\. summary是脑子已经转不动的时候写的，搞得很像Netflix的剧情简介。。。


End file.
